RWBY: War with the Darkness
by Electivecross02
Summary: When the team of RWBY is transported to the world of Destiny, they must figure out how they got there while helping Guardians defeat the minions of the Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Old Russia. The female team of RWBY awoke in the deserted shredded landscape. There was the leader, Ruby Rose, the pompous Weiss, the enigmatic Blake, and optimistic Yang.

Yang: What happened?

Ruby: Where are we?

Blake: I don't know.

Weiss: I think that Grimm flashed us here.

Ruby: Didn't look like any Grimm I'd seen before.

Blake: We should try and find a way back to Beacon.

The four stood up and started walking, seeing the world had gone through some sort of apocalypse.

Weiss: This place looks awful.

Multiple aliens appeared. They were four armed warriors with makeshift cloths and armor and held laser rifles.

Ruby: What are those things?

Yang: Are they friendly?

The larger captain let out a war cry and the aliens charged.

Weiss: Yeah. Totally friendly.

RWBY drew their weapons. Ruby drew a massive scythe that doubled as a high impact sniper rifle, Weiss drew a multi-elemental sword, Blake drew a whip with a hook that doubled as a pistol and a sword, and Yang pulled out two gauntlets that doubled as shotguns. They started firing off their weapons at the alien warriors, but they began using teleporting technology to close the distance, avoiding the shots. The aliens drew electric charged blades and started clashing with RWBY's weapons. A tall alien with two knives dodged Ruby's scythe, jumping over the pole and kicking her to the ground. Weiss fenced with the captain, but he shot an electric current through the blade into Weiss' hand, smacking her, knocking her out. A small alien swung two knives down on Yang. She grabbed both of them, but was taken down when an electric shock passed into her. Blake kept the creatures at a distance with her whip, but they used their laser rifle to take her down. They prepared to go for the kill, when a man in armor smashed the ground, creating an electric shock that decimated the aliens. Two others showed up, patrolling alongside him. One of them had a hood and cloak, and the other had a robe with a special brace on his arm. The savior put his finger to his ear.

Savior: Zavala. This is Enoch-12. We found them...alive.

Robed man: Enoch. Are you sure these are the girls?

Enoch-12: Yes, Marconda. This is them.

Hooded man: Has to be. You didn't see what they were just doing?

Marconda: Darian. I saw that, but they couldn't handle the Fallen.

Darian: They didn't have light. They had dust. A totally different weapon. Good for the Grimm. Bad for Darkness.

Ruby slipped out of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

RWBY awoke inside some special observatory.

Ruby: That sucked.

Yang: That is correct.

Blake: Where are we?

Weiss: Some weird observatory. Is that the moon?

Weiss pointed out a massive white planetoid looked over by the observatory.

Blake: I don't recall the moon hovering right over the planet.

Voice: We called it the Traveler. And it's arrival changed us forever.

The girls looked to the side, seeing a man in a white robe with a mask on.

Ruby: Who are...

Weiss covered Ruby's mouth.

Weiss: Ssh.

Man: Great cities were built on Mars and Venus. Mercury became a garden world. Human lifespan tripled. It was a time of miracles. We stared out at the galaxy and knew that it was our destiny walk in the light of other stars-but the Traveler had an enemy. A Darkness, which had hunted it for eons across the black gulfs of space. Centuries after our Golden Age began, this Darkness found us and that was the end of everything. But it was also a beginning. The Darkness was defeated by the Traveler, but at a great cost. Until it wakes and finds it voice, I am the voice of the Traveler. I am the Speaker.

Yang: The Speaker?

Speaker: And you are team RWBY.

Ruby: How do you know who we are?

Speaker: It was prophesied four warriors of another realm will arrive to fight the darkness alongside Guardians.

Blake: Wait wait wait wait wait. Traveler? Guardians? Where are we?

Speaker: This is the Tower. Which overlooks the last great city of Earth. After the Collapse, the Darkness and its armies were pushed. Now, in our time of need, you are here.

Yang: But how did we get here?

Speaker: That is something that has yet to be discovered. But until your time comes to return home, help us. Guardians everywhere are fighting. Taking on the forces of Darkness. Every addition to our defense makes us strong in our ongoing mission to repair the Traveler.

Ruby: We'll help you!

Weiss: But wait! We just got beaten by those weird aliens. How can we help?

Speaker: Speak with the Vanguard. The Guardians who saved your lives can help you.

The Guardians from the ruins walked forward.

Enoch-12: How goes it? Come on. Let's talk with the Vanguard.

The Guardians and RWBY walked to through the tower, where Guardians were at different vendors gaining new equipment. Some Guardians were humans. Others were...different.

Blake: Um...Darian, was it?

Darian: It was.

Blake: Some of these people look different. Like...

Darian: Not human?

Blake: Yeah.

A small white robot popped up near Darian.

Robot: Actually it's quite a story.

All of RWBY spotted this thing.

Ruby: Oh my gosh. What is that? It's so cute!

Robot: I'm a ghost, actually. A universal technician, library and guide for Guardians.

Yang: Do we get one if we become Guardians?

Ghost: Of course. I have any information you might need. I'm a fantastic conversationalist. Plus, I'm an MP3 player.

The Ghost started playing music.

Blake: Ok. I got it. What's the story?

Ghost stopped playing music.

Ghost: Well, during the Collapse, many humans fled to the asteroid belt for protection. But the Darkness had already taken the Asteroid belt. When those humans arrived, the Darkness corrupted them, tainting their skin and dividing them from us as another species, named the Awoken. Some came to Earth to become Guardians.

Blake: And nobody looks down on them? Thinks of them differently?

Marconda took off his mask and revealed himself to be an Awoken.

Marconda: Not really. We tend to accept one another because of our differences. It makes us stronger. We cover our weaknesses, and embody our strengths.

Ruby: What about the robots?

Ghost: They're called Exos. During the Golden age, Exos were built as servants and daily purpose machines. But after humanity fell in the Collapse, the Exos, with no purpose, began developing human emotions and feelings.

Enoch-12 removed his helmet, revealing he was an Exo.

Blake: This is so cool. I never thought humans could accept another species like this.

Yang: What about Darian. You're...

Darian: Human.

Yang: Human.

The group moved to the center of the tower, where an Awoken with heavy armor, and Exo in a hood and a black female in a robe were looking over books, maps and holograms.

Enoch-12: This is the Vanguard. These three will be your handlers. There are three Vanguards for three classes. Commander Zavala manages Titans like me. Titans are powerful. They use brute strength to smash through enemies on the battlefield.

Yang: Who do I talk to for that?

Enoch-12: Zavala. Here I'll introduce you.

Enoch and Yang walked over to the heavily armored Awoken.

Marconda: I am a Warlock. My Vanguard is Ikora Rey. Warlocks are intelligent. They can bend the universe after years of studying and training.

Weiss: That sounds like me. Which one's Ikora?

Marconda: Come. Let's talk to her.

Marconda and Weiss walked to talk with the black female.

Darian: Last, there's Hunters. Cayde-6 is your guy. Hunter's are silent. Quick. They take out enemies faster than they can react.

Blake: Is Cayde-6 that Exo in the hood?

Darian: He is.

Darian and Blake walked over to the Exo in the hood.

Ruby: Wait! What about me?

The Speaker walked next to Ruby.

Speaker: Come with me Ruby. We can discuss your powers near the Traveler.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blake and Cayde-6 were in a training room.

Cayde-6: Your name is Blake?

Blake: Yes.

Cayde-6: Is uh...something bothering you?

Blake: I'm just a little thrown back at how well these people get along.

Cayde-6: You're treated differently where you're from?

Blake: How did you...

Cayde-6: If you want to hide that your part-cat...

He knocked off her bow with one simple gesture, revealing her cat-like ears.

Cayde-6: You need a better bow than that.

Blake: I...uh.

Cayde-6: Look I know what it's like to be treated differently.

Blake: I thought...

Cayde-6: It's not a species thing. The other Vanguards think I can be careless. Reckless. Thoughtless. Lot of less. But you can't let what other people think of you drag you down. If you want to become a Hunter, you gotta let go of what the outside world thinks of you. What you think of yourself is what defines you. Nobody else.

Blake: Thanks, Cayde.

Cayde-6: Alright. Enough of the sappy talk. Let's get on with learning how to kill stuff.

Cayde-6 pulled out a knife.

Cayde-6: This is your most important weapon.

Blake: A knife.

Cayde-6: Yeah. There's something to be said for the blade. A knife won't jam or run dry. A knife is very, very...

He threw the knife at a training dummy, hitting it in the head.

Cayde-6: Quiet.

Cayde-6: Hunters are masters of the sun and the storm.

Blake: What's the difference.

Cayde-6: Well, you can pull out a golden gun and incinerate three enemies with burning shots of fiery energy. Or you can charge up your knife, lose yourself in the trance of the storm, and swiftly deliver death with the arc blade. I'll give you a demonstration. Step behind the red line.

Blake stepped behind a red caution line.

Cayde-6: Initiate simulation 534.

Computer: Initiating simulation 534. Fallen. Level: Hard.

Multiple holograms of the aliens RWBY encountered upon arrival began appearing.

Computer: Simulation active.

The holograms attacked. Cayde pulled out his assault rifle, firing on the Fallen. He yanked out his Golden Gun, popping off three Fallen with a quickdraw easily. He then pulled out his knife, and charged himself with electric energy, flying forward, slicing through the holograms without mercy, and destroyed the last Fallen by teleporting towards it, and stabbing it in the chest, killing it.

Computer: Simulation complete.

Blake: That was amazing! When do I get to learn stuff like that?

Cayde-6: Well. Hunters belong in the wilds. I learned in the field. Now you get to learn in the field.

Blake and Cayde-6 were outside the City's walls.

Cayde-6: Welcome to the Cosmodrome. A cesspool of Fallen and death. Great place to start.

Blake: The Fallen?

Cayde-6: Spacefaring pirates. They don't get along so they divided into five houses. Devils, Exile, Winter, Kings, and Wolves. You'll see a lot of the House of Devils here. You see Exile on the moon, Winter on Venus, and Kings in the deeper parts of this place.

Blake: What about the Wolves?

Cayde-6: I wouldn't worry about Wolves. They haven't been seen in forever since their Kell, or leader, Skolas disappeared.

Fallen battlecries were heard.

Cayde-6: Sh. I hear the Devils. Come on.

They climbed up on a high rise hill, seeing Fallen looting a ship.

Cayde-6: Alright. Your weapons have been charged with light. Use that to kill these things.

Blake jumped down and drew her weapon. She used her sword and sliced through the Fallen, then fired her pistol at approaching Fallen aerial drones, turning her sword into a whip to pull the captain towards her, and impale him.

Blake: That was for yesterday.

Suddenly, a large amount of light flooded over her.

Blake: What just happened?

Cayde-6: You just got a little stronger. You're ready to really start working on using a Golden Gun or Arc Blade. Come on. I'll teach you how to use both.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Weiss and Ikora were in the library of the Warlock.

Weiss: So this is where I learn to become a Warlock?

Ikora: Yes.

Weiss: With enough training, I could save the universe on my own.

Ikora: Is that what you accepted me as your Vanguard for?

Weiss: No, of course not.

Ikora gave a look.

Weiss: Ok. Maybe a little.

Ikora: Understand this. The Warlocks are powerful and intelligent manipulators of the universes will. But your Fireteam has to come first. A true Warlock does not train to become the most powerful. A true Warlock knows their weakness. We are the balance between raw power and true understanding. And understand that your team can make you just as powerful as our enemies.

Weiss: Ok. You're right.

Ikora: I want you to come with me. There's a place Warlocks visit to gain their powers.

The two walked to a remote part of the library, and saw a massive structure with a glowing purple portal.

Ikora: Enter the portal.

Weiss: What's on the other side.

Ikora: That's for you to discover. But whatever occurs inside, don't fight it. Embrace it.

Weiss took a deep breath and stepped into the portal. Purple energy began flowing through her in an alternate dimension. The dark energy began flooding her body. She let herself go as the energy engulfed her. Seconds later, she shot out of the portal, crashing into the ground next to Ikora.

Weiss: Ow.

Ikora: How do you feel.

Weiss: Like I just got turned inside out.

Ikora: Good. It worked. You are now one of us. You're a Voidwalker. Those who have peered into the void are not bound by the laws of space and time. You can tear reality with a single gesture, and fire the energy of collapsed star to decimate foes on the battlefield.

Weiss: Cool. How long until the pain goes away?

Ikora: Three...two...

Weiss suddenly shot up, breathing heavily.

Weiss: That feels good. That power. What's next?

Ikora: You are a Voidwalker. But Warlocks also take a second name...Sunsinger. Flames even the darkness fails to extinguish. This is a power from within. We all have a fire in us. But it's years of studying that helps us unlock this.

Weiss: I think I have another way that's faster.

Weiss pulled out her sword and switched it to fire. She walked into the portal again. In the void, Weiss shot fiery energy from her sword. This time, the fiery energy infused with the void, charging into her body, giving her solar powers. She got shot out of the portal a second time in more pain than last time.

Weiss: Please tell me I don't have to go in there again!

Ikora: No. But congratulations. In what could've taken anyone else months or years you just accomplished in minutes. Don't tell anyone...but you're my favorite.

Weiss: Thanks.

Ikora: Come. I'm sure Cayde won't mind if we use his training room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yang and Zavala were in an arena-like area.

Zavala: Yang. You have enlisted in the Titan battalion. As Titans, we use force and power to crush our enemies on the battlefield. We're the wall between light and dark. Your are a force of destruction on the battlefield.

Yang: So what do I do to train?

Zavala: You and I are going to spar.

Yang: What? Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you.

Zavala: Please. Titans are just as good at absorbing damage as they are at dealing it. Your gauntlets can be useful in dishing out Titan damage. Let's begin.

The two charged, and started clashing with heavy strikes. Yang threw multiple strikes that Zavala evaded.

Zavala: Your incredibly strong, Yang. But you lack direction. A good Titan knows how to precisely strike to eliminate their enemies. Pure strength means nothing if you always hit the thickest part of the armor.

Zavala struck Yang in the stomach quickly. The force of this strike caused Yang's strength to increase immensely, and she hit Zavala in the same place, smashing him into the wall of the arena.

Zavala: Impressive.

A flash of light overwhelmed Yang, and surges of void and electric energy began flooding her body.

Zavala: Titans can be Strikers or Defenders. As a Striker, you use fists. At close range, a fist is better than any gun. As a Defender, you can use abilities to keep your team protected. The force of void energy on the battlefield can allow your allies to rally and fight back, and keep a key location well defended. Your powers are based on strength and armor. Come... let's start honing your powers.

Ruby and the Speaker were talking about the Traveler and its enemies.

Ruby: So our enemies are the Fallen, the Hive, the Vex, and the Cabal?

Speaker: Yes. The Fallen are spacefaring pirates. While divided, they are strong, leaving only death in their wake. The Hive are creatures of the dark, who feel the battle with the Traveler is a crusade that must be won at all cost for the Darkness. The Vex are a complex wave of machines that act as one with a single purpose. And the Cabal are militarized tanks that conquer and plunder any worlds within their ever expanding reach.

Ruby: This is more serious than I thought.

Speaker: It appears your team is finished with their training.

Weiss, Yang, and Blake appeared with new attire. Blake was wearing a black hood and cape in place of her bow, Weiss wore a white robe and a red ring on her arm, and Yang wore yellow heavy armor.

Ruby: Woah! You guys look amazing.

Weiss: Ikora said this bond can help me focus my power.

Yang: And Zavala said this armor can help me focus my power.

Ruby: Blake! Does that cape help you focus your power?

Blake: No. Just looks better than the bow.

Speaker: Now for the final part of your training.

The Speaker summoned four Ghosts. One was red, another white, another black, and the last one was yellow. They were each teleported inside each respective member of RWBY.

Speaker: Now your mission. We lost contact with a Guardian...on the moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

RWBY boarded a Guardian ship and flew down to the moon, when they arrived, Ruby's ghost popped out.

R Ghost: Congratulations. Humans haven't been on Earth in hundreds of years.

Ruby: How are we breathing without helmets?

W Ghost: The Traveler terraformed many planets, making them naturally habitable.

Ruby: Cool. I've always wanted to visit the moon.

They walked across the landscape, and saw groups of Fallen wearing green cloths.

Ruby: The Fallen.

Blake: It's the House of Exile. They're not that strong, but can still be a problem.

Yang: Time to put our new powers to the test.

Ruby: Wait. There's not that many. We can take these guys with just weapons.

Yang: Hey Ruby. What kind of powers did you get from the Speaker.

Ruby: He told me about all of our enemies and the history of this place.

Yang: Like?

Ruby: Those small ones with two arms are called Dregs, the taller ones with sniper lasers are called Vandals, the purple eyes are Servitors, and the floating drones are called Shanks, and the ones with shields are called Captains.

Weiss: Let's do this.

RWBY drew their weapons and charged at the Fallen. Ruby swung her scythe and cut apart two Vandals, firing a sniper shot into the far sniping one. Yang smashed her fists into the Dregs, firing concussive shots from her gauntlets to take out the Shanks. Blake used her sword to slash through the Servitors, popping off two Dregs with her pistol. Weiss used her magic sword to easily cut through the Captain and finished off the Vandal with elemental strikes. They walked into the tower, tethered to the ground by junk bridges. They found a console. Blake's Ghost began scanning it.

B Ghost: I can use this to find the Guardian. Aaaaaaaand I got him. And our Sparrows.

Ruby: Oh! Sparrows. We can use them to get to where we need to go quickly. They're like hover bikes.

B Ghost: Before he went out, he said he was by a place called the Temple of Crota. I've got the location. Let's go.

RWBY jumped down to the ground, floating down with their enhanced jumping abilities. They summoned their Sparrows, and they popped up underneath them. They sped towards the Temple of Crota, arriving to a cliff overlooking the massive temple.

Ruby: Is that the Temple?

Y Ghost: Yep. And about a thousand Hive inside.

Ruby: The Hive. Those are aliens that literally live inside darkness. They're not nice. And there are LOTS of them.

Weiss: Let's open it up.

Weiss fired an explosive bolt from her sword. It blew apart the door. Thousands of Hive creatures began flooding out.

Yang: Now it's a party.

Ruby: This is where we test out our new powers.

R Ghost: Music?

Ruby: Something classic.

The Ghost began playing Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin.

Weiss charged a void orb of energy in her hand and fired it into the ground, causing an explosion that disintegrated some of the Hive. Yang jumped into the air and smashed the ground, creating an arc explosion that decimated more of the Hive. Blake pulled out a Golden Gun and popped off three large Hive carrying swords. The Hive were destroyed in that area. The group saw the Guardian, dead on the ground.

R Ghost: No signs of life. Where's his Ghost?

A transmission was intercepted.

Female voice: I know what you four are about to do. It's brave. But there are enemies that you wouldn't believe. Go down. Exterminate all Hive that stand in your way. If you live, come and find me.

B Ghost: I got some broken coordinates. Venus.

A faint roar was heard.

Blake: Now what do we do?

Ruby: We go down.

The group entered the chamber, finding a massive tunnel of swirling, twisting catacombs.

Yang: This place looks amazing.

Weiss: Yang. Focus!

Ruby: Let's see what's down there.

The group entered the dark chambers, and stumbled upon three floating Hive performing a ceremony on a corrupted shard.

Blake: Let's take these guys out.

Ruby: Careful. These are Wizards. We need to hit them with everything we've got. On three. One, two, three!

RWBY unleashed all their weapons and arsenal on the Wizards. The Wizards were killed almost instantly.

W Ghost: I'll see what they were doing with this shard.

W Ghost started scanning the shard. Hive creatures began swarming in to the room backed up by a massive Hive monster with darkness eye beams.

Ruby; That's Phogoth, the Untamed! We have to destroy him or he'll call more Hive.

Weiss shot an ice beam at Phogoth's feet, locking him in place, Blake jumped on his back and started slicing at his back with no mercy,Ruby jumped forward and slashed through the waves of Hive, cutting at Phogoth's legs, and Yang delivered an upper cut to his face that sent him reeling back. He roared in rage and began swinging his massive palms at the team. Weiss used a telekinetic wall to block the strike and propel Ruby forward. Ruby jammed the front of her scythe into Phogoth's stomach, unleashing multiple sniper shots into his stomach. Blake threw her whip around Phogoth's throat, yanking back to tug him backwards, causing him to fall to the floor. Yang delivered the killing blow by smashing her fish into his stomach, killing him. He sent out a light wave that caused the other Hive to fall dead.

W Ghost: I'm finished. It's a shard from the Traveler.

RWBY: What?!

W Ghost: The Wizards were using the ritual to drain the Traveler of its light. I think we just got one step closer to saving the Traveler.

Blake: Now where do we go?

Ruby smiled.

Ruby: Venus.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

RWBY was onboard their jump-ship, flying through warp-space toward the planet Venus.

Ruby: "Where did the transmission come from on Venus?"

B Ghost: "It's difficult to say. I'd say somewhere around the Ishtar Sink at best."

The ships rocketed out of warp, finding the sun scorched land of Venus. The ship flew downwards towards a ruined city.

Weiss: "What happened to this place?"

W Ghost: "The Collapse happened. So many great cities, thriving under the care of the Traveler...gone. We can rebuild worlds like these if we save the Traveler."

Blake: "Then let's find the stranger and find out what she knows."

The jump-ship flew downwards towards the ground dropped RWBY in front of the city. They walked through the ruined city, and took in the destroyed scenery. The buildings were covered in moss and decayed from thousands of years of no service. Fallen chatter was heard.

Blake: "Fallen."

Ruby: "In the building. Go!"

The four ran into one of the buildings. Fallen warriors dressed in bright white cloth were patrolling the area, looting for supplies.

Yang: "Blake. Who are these guys?"

Blake: "They're the House of Winter. They're leader is Kell Draksis."

Yang: "I can take 'em."

Ruby: "Wait. Let's try and avoid them right now."

Blake: "Actually, I got this."

Blake walked out of cover.

Ruby: "Blake! No! Wait!"

The Winter Fallen heard Ruby's yell. They turned to see Blake standing out in the open. The Captain let out a yell, sending the Fallen to attack. Blake closed her eyes as the ruthless Fallen closed the distance. When they were within range, Blake opened her eyes, and revealed that they were glowing bright blue. Electric energy flooded her body and a knife of arc light appeared in her hands. She teleported forward, leaving behind a shadow of herself to draw the Fallen's attention. She jumped forward, slashing her blade into two Vandals. She let out an arc explosion that blasted back three Dregs, and noticed the Captain try to charge her from behind. She teleported backwards, leaving a shadow that the Captain hit, causing an arc blast that sent him reeling as Blake stabbed him in the back with her arc blade, finishing it off. The arc energy dissipated from her body and her eyes returned to normal. She was panting heavily, the arc trance taking a toll on her body.

Blake: "Ow."

Yang: "Blake. That was awesome!"

Blake: "Glad you liked it. Because its going be at least an hour before I can do that again."

A transmission was received by Y Ghost.

Y Ghost: "I'm picking up the stranger's transmission again. It's a little distorted. But I have a general location."

Yang: "Then let's get to it."

RWBY summoned their Sparrows, speeding towards the transmission location. They arrived in what looked like an abandoned library.

Weiss: "Our vehicles can't go this far."

W Ghost: "Let's continue on foot."

The team walked inside the library, seeing the destroyed statues of unknown figures. A single pillar of energy streams was emerging from the ground in the middle of a massive library with two walkways above two hallways on either side of a massive garden-like field. Y Ghost began scanning the energy pillar.

Y Ghost: "Interesting. It's a conflux of non-baryonic streams."

Ruby: "What?"

Weiss: "Non-baryonic. It means its antimatter streams. But going where?"

Y Ghost: "I don't know. There's something constantly repeated here about the V..."

Before he could finish, blue energy orbs began to appear inside clouds of arc energy. Suddenly, hundreds of humanoid war machines began dropping out of the orbs. Some were basic foot soldiers, others carried massive snipers, others were large with energy shields, and the rest were floating drones with auto-cannons. All of them opened fire with energy weapons.

Yang: "Look out!"

Yang stomped the ground and a massive void shield engulfed RWBY, protecting them from the onslaught of death. She stood in a holding position to maintain the shield.

Yang: "Come up with a plan quickly! I can't hold this thing up forever!"

Blake: "What are those things?"

Ruby: "It's the Vex! The message was faked to lure us into a trap!"

Weiss: "What are they individually called?"

Ruby: "Uh the floating ones are Harpies, the foot soldiers are Goblins, the snipers are Hobgoblins, and the big ones are called Minotaurs."

Yang: "Hurry up with that plan!"

Ruby: "Alright. Alright. Weiss. Blake. Take the top walkways. Yang. Take the bottom right!"

Yang: "Got it. Dome's dropping in 3...2...1!"

The dome dropped and RWBY rocketed sideways to their respective walkways. Ruby sliced through the Goblins on her level with her scythe, jumping forward, sweeping away multiple Goblins in one strike. She fired a sniper into a Hobgoblin on the opposite walkway. The Hobgoblin crouched down, creating a fiery aura that disintegrated the coming shots. Weiss used an ice blast from her sword to freeze it in place then smash through it. She fired her body with solar energy, increasing her movement speed. She dashed forward, slicing through two Harpies and then throwing out fiery grenades that melted the Goblins in the center aisle. A Minotaur teleported in front of her. She waved her hand, and a blast of energy sent the Minotaur flying back and falling into pieces. Yang flew forward on her walkway, smashing through the Goblins with quick strikes from her gauntlets, firing off concussive shotgun blasts that went through the Goblins, hitting the Hobgoblins behind. She picked up a Goblin, throwing it into a Harpy on Blake's walkway. Blake threw her knife into a Hobgoblin, firing her pistol, blasting off multiple Hobgoblins. Blake smacked multiple Goblins off the walkway into Yang's shotgun blast with her whip.

When all the Vex were destroyed, RWBY began investigating the mechanical husks.

Female voice: "You survived."

The group saw a female Exo in a hunter cloak walk down to them.

Ruby: "You sent the message."

Stranger: "I did."

Yang: "What do you want from us?"

Stranger: "I don't even have time to explain why I don't have time to explain. Yes, I found them."

Y Ghost: "Who are you talking to?"

Stranger: "Not to you...little light."

Y Ghost: "I'm a Ghost, actually."

Stranger: "There's not a lot of time, so I'll make this quick. I'm from the future of your timeline. You're in a timeline in which Grimm and Faunus never existed. When the Collapse began here, a temporal rift opened that threw you four into this timeline."

She walked over to a still functioning Vex, placing her foot on its stomach.

Stranger: "And where our paths cross...ground could break."

She crushed the Vex, killing it.

Stranger: "Have you ever heard of the Black Garden?"

R Ghost: "Only the legends."

Stranger: "The Black Garden is one of the things keeping you here. Find the Garden and rip out its heart. Only then will the Traveler begin to heal. What's that? Kill the engines and don't let them find you."

The Stranger pulled out a rifle and disappeared.

Ruby: "That was...weird."

R Ghost: "To find the Black Garden, we'd have to travel to the realm of the Awoken. The ones that aren't friends with Earth. At the edge of space and light. Can't we just stay here with the murderous robots?"

Ruby: "No little light."

R Ghost: "Don't do that."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

RWBY had arrived in a desolate asteroid belt on the edge of the solar system. There was debris of a fallen civilization all over. As if a great evil swept through with no mercy, leaving only death in its wake. Ruby gazed in horror at what was left over from the Collapse.

Two pieces of debris turned toward their ship, and jets ignited behind them, revealed to be jump-ships themselves. They signaled RWBY.

Debris ship 1: "Ship baring Tower signs. You are crossing into the realm of the Awoken. Identify yourself."

Yang: "Woah guys. We don't want a fight. We're Guardians from Earth."

Weiss: "We seek council with the Awoken..."

She looked at the Ghost.

W Ghost: "Queen."

Weiss: "Queen."

Debris ship 2: "Conform to our trajectory. Any deviation will be taken as an act of aggression."

Ruby: "I guess we're in the right place."

R Ghost: " Why is the right place always so terrifying?"

The ship matched the flight path of the debris-shaped ships. They reached a floating fortress.

Blake: "I think its best you guys wait here. I might be able to sympathize with them. Plus, they don't like humans."

Ruby: "Be careful. They don't seem very nice."

Blake and her Ghost dropped out of the ship, and the other two ships dropped two female Awoken guards. They escorted her to the chamber of the Queen of the Awoken.

Inside the fortress, the Queen was sitting on her throne by her advisor and groups of Awoken guards. The advisor saw Blake.

Advisor: "Welcome to the realm of the Awoken. Now leave."

Blake: "Wait. I'm a Guardian from..."

Advisor: "I know who you are. The Queen isn't taking any visitors right now."

Two Fallen guards appeared from behind the Queen's throne, dressed in dark blue cloth.

B Ghost: "Fallen!"

Blake tried to pull her weapon, but the Advisor stopped her placing a knife to her neck. He removed it shortly after. The Queen spoke.

Queen: "The animal lady is afraid. She doesn't know these are mine."

Blake: "Are those the House of Wolves?"

Queen: "They are. And I am Mara Sov. You aren't like the others are you? You are different. You're shunned from where you're from."

Blake: "How do you know all this?"

Mara Sov: "Because as an Awoken, my power is that I can see into your mind."

Advisor: "So you know what it's like to be shunned. Apologies for my rude behavior. I am the Queen's brother, Uldren Sov. Now why are you here?"

Blake: "We were told that you know how to get to the Black Garden."

The room fell silent.

Uldren Sov: "The Black Garden? You seek to strike the Vex at their heart?"

Mara Sov: "The Queen requests council with her brother."

Mara Sov and Uldren Sov had a private conversation.

Uldren Sov: "Yes. Yes that's good. I propose a trade, Guardian."

Blake: "What's the trade?"

Uldren Sov: "There is a way into the Black Garden. We will give you what you need if you return with the head of a Gate Lord."

Blake: "Why do you want the head of a Gate Lord?"

Uldren Sov: "We don't, but it's your only hope of getting into the Black Garden. Return to us with the head of a Gate Lord, and we'll tell you where it is and how to get into it."

Blake: "Deal. We'll be back."

B Ghost: "What?"

Blake left and was warped inside her jumpship.

Ruby: "So where is the Black Garden?"

Blake: "They said they wanted the head of a Gate Lord in exchange for that information."

R Ghost: "A Gate Lord? Hang on...Here's what I've got on Gate Lords. Three stories tall and highly armored, they protect the realms that the Vex keep...locked out of time? That can't be right."

Y Ghost: "Wait a minute. Time! Do you remember that one Vex Gate Lord the Vanguard tried to hit with Praedyth, Kabr, Pahanin?

B Ghost: "That's right! What was his name?"

W Ghost: "His name was Atheon. He currently waits in the Vault of Glass. We raid the place and steal his head, we've not only got what we need to get into the Black Garden, but we've also dealt a crucial blow to the Vex."

Weiss: "Let's talk to the Vanguard first and let them know what's going on."

Ruby: "Good idea."

The jumpship turned and flashed away to head to the Tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The jumpship arrived at the Tower, landing in the docking bay. RWBY walked into the command center, seeing the Vanguard looking over a map. They noticed RWBY walk in.

Zavala: "Team RWBY. That was quite a long trip to the Moon without returning. Had you taken any longer, we would've sent a second crew to retrieve you."

Ikora: "What do you have for us?"

Cayde-6: "Anything good?"

Weiss: "We're attacking the Black Garden."

Cayde-6: "Ooh! This just got good!"

Blake: "But we first we need to bring a Gate Lord's head to the Awoken."

Cayde-6: "Ooh! This just got better!"

Yang: "And we're going back to Venus to assault the Vault of Glass, kill Atheon and take his head."

Cayde-6: "Oh. This just got bad."

Zavala: "I don't think that's the safest idea."

Cayde-6: "Come on, Zavala. Guardians haven't come this far by playing it safe."

Ikora: "This isn't just about risks, Cayde. We've tried sending Guardians there before, and they never made it out."

Cayde-6: "I say they should go for it."

Zavala: "The amount the've completed is impressive. Alright I'm in. But..."

Zavala grabbed a data chip.

Zavala: "You're going to need this."

Yang took the data chip.

Yang: "Why?"

Ikora: "The Vault of Glass contains a variety of puzzles and enemies that have specific weaknesses. You're going to need to memorize every part of that data drive to have a chance at surviving."

Cayde-6: "Good luck Guardians. You've got a big fight ahead of you."

RWBY exited the Tower and flew off towards Venus.

R Ghost: "You'd better be ready. The Vex have a huge protective inside the Vault of Glass. And Atheon won't take too kindly to having his home invaded."

The jumpship arrived on Venus, flying over a broken temple of pillars and walls. They arrived at the door of the massive vault. Ruby played the first part of the data drive. Zavala's voice was heard.

Zavala tape: "Vault of Glass section 1. Three sync plates must be held and activated at once. Do not allow any Vex into these areas, or a failsafe will trigger that will lock us out of the Vault of Glass. After approximately 10 minutes, a spire will form that will unlock the gates to the Vault."

Ruby: "You three stand on each plate. I'll stand on that rise and use my sniper to help you three."

Ruby activated a red dot laser.

Ruby: "Just make sure you're not in the way of this laser."

Ruby jumped up to a high-rise cliff. Yang jumped to the center sync plate, Weiss jumped to the right plate, and Blake jumped to the left plate. All three activated and multiple Vex portals began opening. Goblins and Hobgoblins began appearing alongside heavy armored Minotaurs.

Zavala tape: "Vault of glass section 1 subsection 1. During the spire forming sequence, alongside Vex incursions, tougher, stronger Minotaurs will appear known as Praetorians. They have no other variations from the standard Minotaur chassis other than increased armor and strength. Ensure to terminate with extreme prejudice."

Yang was surrounded by 4 Praetorians, all trained on her. She leapt up into the air to dodge the coming blasts and smashed the ground, causing an electric shockwave that blasted them back. They survived the blast, jumping forward. Yang grabbed the fists of the two to her side, pulling them towards her and smashing their heads together. She fired off multiple shotgun blasts at the other one, shredding it to pieces. She finally leapt backwards, forcing her fists on the the head of the final Praetorian, destroying it. Her sync plate deactivated as a Spire began forming in the center.

Weiss was being approached by a group of Goblins. She fired off a void blast creating a black hole that sucked them together and blasted them to pieces. She sliced rapidly through the approaching machines, sending out elemental blasts, burning, freezing, electrocuting, and blinding the Vex. A Praetorian slowly approached her from behind and grabbed her, snapping her neck and throwing her lifeless body away.

Ruby: "WEISS!"

Ruby aimed her sniper down on the Praetorian as it walked away.

R Ghost: "Wait!"

The W Ghost looked over Weiss' body.

W Ghost: "Come on, Weiss. You and Ikora worked on this worst case scenario. Focus. You can pull yourself back."

Weiss' eyes opened back, and let out a glow. Her body glowed with solar energy as she rose from death. The Praetorian charged her, and she waved her hand, blasting it to pieces with a solar shockwave. She threw many fire grenades out, and destroyed the rest of the Vex on her side. The Spire formed more, with streams being created on top.

Blake was approached by Harpies on her platform. She unleashed her arc blade, flying forward and slashing through the Harpies with electric fury. They dissipated into waves of light. 3 Praetorians appeared and Blake promptly pulled out her Golden Gun, popping off each Praetorian, until there was one left, aiming the final shot at its head.

Blake: "Bang."

She blasted it to pieces, destroying it and completing the Spire forming sequence. The gates to the massive Vault of Glass opened. RWBY joined up at the entrance.

Ruby: "Zavala? This is Ruby. We just opened the gates to the Vault of Glass. We're going in."

Zavala: "Good work. Be careful. Once you enter, we won't be able to communicate with you anymore. Good luck Guardians."

Ruby: "Thanks. Let's do this."

RWBY descended into the Vault of Glass as the massive gates shut behind them. There was no turning back now...


End file.
